Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to production of live and as-live shows, and more particularly relates to production of live and as-live shows using live segments and re-purposed archived materials.
Related Art
The demand for 24-hour news programming is high, and growing steadily. Conventional systems and methods of producing news shows are labor extensive and, thus, expensive. What is needed are improved automated systems and methods for providing news programming that is less labor intensive and less expensive.